


Happiness

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [17]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A moment between two fools.





	Happiness

Kylo Ren stretched back on the large bed in Hux’s suite.  
“You surprised me, general. I thought you were a fish-cold prude.”

“Oh?” Hux’s head appeared around the door, toothbrush still in place. Hux removed it and frowned. “How so?”  
Kylo rolled onto his belly and into the warm space so recently vacated by Hux and still smelling delicious. “Well, mainly your apparent lack of interest in taking lovers. Am I the only one? Please say no.”

Hux forced a laugh at the sudden flash of panic in Kylo Ren’s usually uncrackable demeanour.  
“Hah! Indeed, what a situation that would be. Can you imagine the reaction of Leader Snoke if we were to tell him we were, what…” Hux sneered. “In _love?”_

Kylo returned the laugh. Hux returned to his ablutions. Each silently thought of the intimate time they’d just shared and decided that happiness wasn’t meant for them.


End file.
